Unfortunate Edward Cullen
by Boppy.x
Summary: Bella Swan and her family are new to Forks and what the locals don't know about her the better for them. That is until Edward Cullen gets slightly too nosey. Not a very good summary   some bad language .x.
1. Chapter 1

_hi this is my first story on here so i hope its okay.x._

* * *

It was cold, wet and stormy. I knew I would look like a weirdo to anyone who saw me but I didn't care. The weather doesn't bother me and my family like it might someone else. It just didn't have the same effect, and besides I was hungry. Now I can guess what your thinking, strange girl, just walking to the shops. But no, I was walking to the woods. It was the only place for my family to get food around here, unless we turned to the locals that is. I doubt you've guessed why though. You see, me and my family are Vampires.

You may not be able to tell at first glance that we weren't quite human though, we were just beautiful. We stick to animals as a rule, hell me and my siblings even go to highschool. But don't be fooled by us. There's more and were tame ones.

* * *

_ I know this is only the preface but please review i really want to hear what people think .x._


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys I'm back" I called as I walked through the door.

Esme, my mother was at my sides in seconds.(vampire speed)

"oh honey, your soaked just look at your cloth-"

"BELLA you have 10 seconds to be here or were doing Bella Barbie for the next month!" My pixie of a sister called from upstairs.

"See you next year then." I joked with Esme as i ran upstairs, she chuckled.

But i stopped dead when i saw what had been set up. Makeup, clothes and accessories covered the whole bed and that was twice the size of a double. she had set up a chair in the middle of the room, but i didn't move. That was until two sets of rock hard arms engulfed me and i was forced into the chair. Then the stared tying me up. Miles and miles of steel cable were wrapped around me and without my arms i was useless.

"Jasper, Emmett! I'll double whatever she's offering" i screamed, but my brothers just laughed and carried on. Just then the devil herself entered with her evil sidekick.

"Aww c'mon its the first day today! Just let me go."The devil laughed.

"Bella that is precisely why this is neccessary. As your family it is our job to make you presentable, especially for the first day of school. So stop moaning and let us work, we only have four hours left."

Four hours, oh this meant serious payback, and I had the perfect plan.

* * *

_So what did you think? Iknow its short but hopefully they'll get longer!.x._


	3. Sorry

A/N I own non of these characters or super amazing idea's except the plot line .x. I wish I did though. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I mean no offence in anyway if you feel that any parts are offensive .x.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly.x._

* * *

Chapter 3

We had been given our timetables and just gone our separate ways. It turned out that I had no lessons with any of my family, great.

But soon enough my first few lessons had passed and I was at lunch with my family, with just Biology and Gym left.

"Hey Emm, Ali!" I called coming up to the table. They waved.

"So who are we avoiding?" Emmett chuckled and elbowed Alice's scowling form.

"So I see you've met your own Mike Newton then?"Mike Newton was a boy in my first class who had taken to becoming my shaddow. Emmett laughed, but Alice just sat grinding her teeth.

"Yup, Alice has a new best friend. Eric Yorkie!" He pionted to the crowded lunch table where Mike sat next to a geeky boy with acne.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. Like myself and Jasper Alice had a gift. Her's was to look into the future while Jasper could read and change people's emotions. I was actually wondering how long it would take for him to get here, -

"Alice, what did you see?" Ah, not even 2 seconds a record, I just hoped he hadn't been to far away.

Alice grinned as she snapped out of it.

"Oh you'll see pretty soon." Hmm usually Alice would share her visions straight away and I didn't like the grin she was giving me, I didn't like this one bit.

Just then Rose came in, with our better hearing she'd proberably heard the whole conversation anyway.

"Guy's watch your thought's there's a highly perceptive human around here." What!

"Rose what do you mean?" I said. I was usually the one to take control in these situations if our father figuire Carlisle wasn't there.

"Well, it started in my second lesson. I was sat next to this boy, Edward Cullen and I noticed he had hardly even looked at me. I know what yor thinking 'yeah so what?' but c'mon look at me, anyway I was thinking you know well maybe

he's gay or something but the all of a sudden he cringes an whispers to low for him to think I can hear ' Ugh am not'. This totally confused me but I thought whatever. Then through the lesson he kept getting really akward and moving

away from me and all I could think of was that I had been thinking of Emmett. So then I tried something. The teacher called on him for a question when he hadn't been paying attention - I kicked him - then i thought with all I had on the

wrong answer and he said it. I think it was just because I was sat so close to him or something but be careful guy's"

That was a lot to take in. I couldn't help but wonder if he would get through my sheild.

"Look guy's lets not worry too much. He might be perceptive but it doesn't seem to be long distance or anything or else he would've known the answer from the teacher right. So just be careful. Oh and Alice maybe yu could just keep an

eye out if you get what I mean." She nodded.

"Don't worry this won't be a problem with Edward Cullen. Bella though think of us please." I had no idea what she was talking about but well Alice would be Alice.

"Right guys I'm gonna get to my next lesson, I'll meet you back at the porshe later 'kay?"

They murmured bye's as I left and dumped the lunch that I couldn't eat. I had Biology with next with .

As soon as i walked into the room I was met with the most mouthwatering scent in the world, the most potent blood I had ever smelt. My singer. I wouldn't let this ruin anything. What Alice had said at lunch came back to me then, 'Bella

think of us please'. I would, I couldn't let some human ruin this for my family.

I walked up to the teacher desk and he signed my slip.

"Take a seat at the back there please, your partener will be " Edward Cullen, he was the one that Rose had spoken about. Unfortunate boy, having to sit next to two different vampires every day. As I got closer I realised

anouther reason for Edward Cullen to be unfortunate, he was my singer.

I just hoped he wouldn't speak, that would proberably ruin my thin hold on control. A concentrated form of his scent like that would undoubtedly send me over the edge.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen" I was out of the room before he'd even finished the sentence. I was right I couldn't deal with it. The overpoweringly sweet aroma of his blood was too much.

Before he'd proberably had the chance to look round I was at my house, leaving a note.

_Dear family, _

_I am so sorry but I have to leave. I think Alice knows why._

_I'll stay in Denali for a while, with James, Laurent and Victoria. _

_Please forgive me for I am not sure as t when I will return._

_Yours Bella .xox._

I left it on the grand piano in our lounge and left. Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme had gone to Seattle to shop. I was glad they weren't there, I wanted to leave without a scene.

Within an hour I was in Denali with James, Victoria and Laurent. Being vegetarian vampires themselves (not human eaters) they understood why I had left.

But I missed my family. By the weekend I was ready to go home. Being in the open air of Denali I couldn't let myself believe that a human boy could give me reason to run from my home and family. I wouldn't let him.I had been a fool. I

planned to become as immune to his scent as Carlisle was as the hospital. I would master this.

As I predicted Esme made a huge scene at my arrival back home, making a huge fuss and scolding me about how we could have worked around it and how I shouldn't have left like that. The rest were a lot more relaxed about it,

understanding the pull that human blood could sometimes have on us and realising what him being my singer could mean. I was happt to be back with them.

I hunted for the rest of the weekend after that. I couldn't afford a slip-up. I promised myself and my family, I would not let Edward Cullen ruin my perfect no murdering human record.

* * *

_So what did people think, the chapters are gonna be a lot longer now .boppy.x._


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapeters not as long but I hope its good. Sephanie Meyer own's all unfortunately .x._

* * *

Chapter 4

I ended up just getting back before 7, and I was immediately attacked by Alice. "Room. Dressed. Now." With Ali in a mood like this no one would need to be told twice.

I walked in and got dressed, hardly knowing what I was doing, and walked out having not even seen my outfit.

At lunch we all ended up sat around the same table as last time and earning just as many stares. "Um…guys what are they all staring at?" I asked

"You." They said in sync.

"Yeah, why would they?"

They laughed, okay just was getting creepy. Alice decided to finally answer.

"I'm gonna run, but Bella? Look what you are wearing."

She was gone before I could ask what she meant. So I looked down. Oh. My. God. She dressed me like a slut. Tight miniskirt, tight low cut top, and leather boots! Oh i was glad I hadn't got my revenge yet. This was going to make it much

more fun. I glared at the others, they soon shut up. Coincidently that shut the rest of the cafeteria up too, they were all waiting to see what I'd do. I proberably would have blushed had I not been so angry.

Then I smiled as sweetly as I could. They looked even more afraid.

"Bella, lets not be hasty. No need to make a scene." Ha. Emmett trying to make me calm down.

"Emmett, why would I make a scene, silly." He didn't look appeased. He had good reason not to. But luckily the rest of the cafeteria turned back deciding nothing major would happen.

"But guys," I whispered so low no one at a neighbouring table would hear me. "Just remember paybacks a bitch."

With that I walked out of the cafeteria, trying and failing to pull my top up and skirt down.

I knew Edward Cullen was in the room before I was even through the me his scent was almost visible in the air as it followed his trail. It would have been the easiest thing to just follow it and drain him but I didn't, I couldn't and

wouldn't. I had to override my senses and not kill this human.

So instead I calmly walked over and took my seat.

He didn't look up. Odd. I should proberably say something.

"Um, hi im Bella Swan." He didn't react, weird, was he deaf?

"Your Edward right?" I tried again, still nothing. Jeez what a jerk!

"Fine be an ass, sorry for trying to be nice!" I was seriously pissed now.

Luckily the teacher started talking now so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything I would regret, especially with his delicious scent still burning by throat. Unfortunatly the teacher seemed to want to keep me in torcher deciding that

pairwork would be best for this lesson. I'd done this work hundreds of times in hundreds of different schools so I really didn't care.

I turned and found that Edward had already gone through 2 of the questions. Well that was rude, he was acting like I didn't actually exhist!

"Can I check that?" No response.

"Edward?" Still nothing. I was gonna lose it pretty soon.

"Dude seriously!" I was starting to yell but he completely ignored be apart from flinching slightly as I shouted. What now I knew he was just ignoring me, the whole class was looking now.

"God what is your problem?" I screemed pushing him. Oops I didn't quite pay attention to how much force I used. He ended up lying on the floor a couple of feet away from the desk, smashing the slides on the desk on his way down.

He just sat there not moving, staring up at me. It was really freaking me out, especially with the rest of the class watchin too. Still freaky or not I couldn't help but stare back. He had beautiful eyes, a startling green. Looking at him he was

overall really hot, I was surprised I hadn't noticed before, but he haad been acting like an ass.

", what is going on here?" This snapped him out of it, he looked up at the teacher unwillingly.

"Uh, sorry sir, fell off my stool." His voice was perfect too, surprising for a human. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't gotten me into troble though, proberably male pride or something, not wanting to admit he got pushed off his

stool by a girl.

I was still watching as he grabbed the table to pull himself up, as his finger caught on an edge of the broken slide, as his blood started to slowly trickle down his finger. Aww hell, my throat burst into flames so bad I thought you'd

proberably be able to see them. I had to get out now. With that I was up and out of the room, sticking to human speed until I was out of view than going as fast as I could at vampire speed. I couldn't trust myself to stay anywhere near

the smell, or even properly think about it,I just had to get away.

* * *

_I know the times of posting are a bit ireegular but would love to hear some feedback .x._


End file.
